Coming Back into the Cold!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Coming Back into the Cold in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Continuing their journey through the Kalos Region. After witnessing a riveting battle between Grant and Viola at the Battle Chateau and finding out Grant is the Cyllage City Gym Leader, Ash knows he has his work cut out for him. Ash Ketchum: All right, Froakie, Water Pulse! (Froakie activates Water Pulse, while Fletchling activates Double Team and then Froakie fires Water Pulse on the clones) Takuya Kanbara: Awesome! Ash Ketchum: Whoa, Fletchling, you're Double Team timing was perfect! Okay, Froakie, use Bubble! (Froakei fires Bubble as Fletchling dodges them all and then gets hit and falls down to the ground) Tai Kamiya: Awesome job! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Just like that! You we're great too, Fletchling! (Then we hear someone is clapping reveals to be Alexa) Alexa: Those Pokémon are sure looking good. Ash Ketchum: Alexa! Sonic.: What's up, guys! Alexa: Good to see you, it's been a while. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Coming Back into the Cold! Alexa: You all look well. Ash Ketchum: Thanks! Tai Kamiya: (Laughs a little) Well you know. Alexa: So you decided to travel along with Ash I see. Serena: Right, and so much has happened since I made that choice. Alexa: I can imagine. Knuckles: '''Same goes for me. (Alexa's helioptile jumps off of Alexa's shoulder goes to Pikachu. Dedenne became curious touching Helioptile and scares it hiding behind Pikachu and brings out it's frill scaring Dedenne. Pikachu help out lifting Dedenne up it's feet) '''Alexa: So guys what brings you here, anyway? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Then the spy camera was floating, as we see Team Rocket, along with Ice King, Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, Bowser, his kids, Dr. Eggman, Orbot & Cubot, Major Nixel, D.O.O.M., Dr. Claw and Talon are watching the video of Amaura and Aurorus) - - - - - - Davis Motomiya: '''Go for it, Veemon! Digi-armor energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon the Storm of Friendship) - - - - - - '''Agunimon: We can't let those jerks win! We must defeat those villains and save Amaura! Slide Evolution style! DigiDestined (Froniter): Slide Evolution! (Agunimon slide evolve to BurningGreymon. Lobomon slide evolve to KendoGarurumon. Loweemon slide evolve to JagerLoweemon. Kazemon slide evolve to Zephyrmon. Kumamon slide evolve to Korikakumon. And Beetlemon slide evolve to MetalKabuterimon) Ash Ketchum: Let's go, Pikachu! Use, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu activates Thunderbolt) Jessie: Wobbuffet! And action! (Wobbuffet activates Mirror Coat bouncing the Thunderbolt attack and prepares to hit Ash and Pikachu) Korikakumon: Ash, look out! (Aurorus steps in and creates mist and made a shield of ice stopping the thunderbolt attack) '''Jessie: '''Now it moves! (Aurorus fires blizzard freezing the villains) '''Meowth: '''I need a blankey! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thank you, Aurorus! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Awesome job! Now Raidramon, blast those villains into the sky! '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right, Pikachu, Thunderbolt, lets go! '''Raidramon: '''Thunder Blast! (They fire they're attacks on the villains sending them flying to the sky) '''Villains: '''We're blasting off again! '''Meowth: '''Flash frozen into boom! (Ding) - - - - - - - Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts